In conventional piping for conveying a fluid, there is the case where the temperature of the fluid transported inside the pipe is controlled by heating the pipe when it is necessary to control the temperature of the fluid with high precision along the entire length of the pipe.
As to the technique of heating the pipe, there is proposed a heat transfer device conventionally including a heat transfer block of high heat conductivity, surrounding the pipe line, a heat pipe embedded in the heat transfer block along the extending direction of the pipe line, and a heater applying heat to the heat pipe, wherein the heat transfer block includes a plurality of divided blocks dividable along the extending direction of the pipe line (for example, refer to WO2011/055430).